The Administrative Core provides administrative services to the three projects and two other cores of this program project. The program project proposal brings together the unique talents of several groups to perform an integrative and interdisciplinary analysis of the mechanism by which p66Shc-deficiency extends lifespan, across several levels of biological organization, and utilizing analyses of many different types that generate data in multiple formats. The Administrative Core is central to the synergistic interaction of the projects and cores, and in fact has demonstrated the facilitation of research transactions between these groups since the proposal's original submission. As a result of this synergistic interaction, the program has generated multiple new hypotheses for She function. Through this coordination over the last 4.5 years, the research conducted by the program project has demonstrated that Shcs control adiposity, metabolism, insulin signaling, and stress resistance, and the Administrative Core has facilitated the publication of >64 manuscripts from our laboratories. The Specific Aims of this core are: to 1) provide an organizational structure to expedite and coordinate research and promote interactions among investigators; 2) monitor and regularly review the quality of research and prepare progress reports; 3) manage the fiscal components of the program project; 4) facilitate publications, presentations, and the dissemination of research results; 5) organize annual meetings by project members and an external review committee; and 6) coordinate and monitor data and resource sharing. Central to how these Aims will be achieved, Core A will organize and manage the monthly teleconference, the weekly lab meetings, the annual External Advisory Committee meeting, and the web-based server for data interchange between the seven units.